Only Bug's and Dragon's
by Tora Macaw
Summary: Hakuryu, alone in his jeep form finds a new friend. One with racing stripes and bearing the number 53...


Hello! Please blame this one shot on an over active imagination and a long running love of a certain little race car.

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki nor anything else you'll ever see on a movie screen.

"Only Bug's and Dragon's"

Story: Tora Macaw

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With a loud roar, the large jeep rumbled to a halt amidst a great cloud of dust. Four male figures then leapt from within, to stroll with the single minded purpose of securing food towards a large inn on the outskirts a reasonably large town. The smallest of the four whining about death from starvation danced around a sharp eyed priest, nimbly dodged a blow from a neatly folded fan then turned pleading eyes to an amused looking red head. The final member of the group spent a moment quietly talking to the vehicle then giving the bonnet a loving caress, he strode in his compainons wake. Left alone, the jeep gave a tired sigh.

" Left alone _again!_ " he thought despondently. " Why can't I be with my Hakki today hmmm? Could it be he's planning a romp with that cockroach later? Bah! Stupid Kappa!"

His headlights flitting from side to side as he drank in his surroundings, the little dragon in his car disguise jumped in surprise at the sudden sight that met his wondering gaze. For rolling quietly across the other side of the busy street, was a kindred spirit; a car just like himself!

" No wait.." Hakuryu pondered as he closely studied its squat form. " It's not quite like me. Yes, doesn't seem to be a dragon.. but it is a car..I think!"

Clattering to a smooth halt, it stood motionless to allow its single female passenger to emerge then appeared to be taking in the atmosphere about it. Most of the passerby's ignored it, but when two young boys stopped to admire it, Hakuryu was startled to see it curve its front bumper in a distinctive smile as one headlight overhang closed in a saucy wink! His curiosity aroused, the jeep dragon roared into life, then purred his way through the milling crowds to roll smoothly to a halt beside the stranger.

Both its headlights rolled in his direction giving Hakuryu the full impression it was studying him. A few low beeps rose up and the jeep answered with a quiet; "Chuu." Instantly excited, the squat white car bounced on its wheels as the long aerial rising from the side of its bonnet waged eagerly.

" So.." asked Hakuryu casually. " Want to go find some fun?"

A series of rabid beeps followed by the revving of an engine indicated its willingness to comply and together, the driverless vehicles took off to seek some entertainment.

First stop was a crowed market place. All around the pair of wanders, crowds jostled and pushed against each other as raised voices shouted in a non stop hawking of wares. Smelling the delicious sent of roasting meat floating on the breeze, Hakuryu lead his new friend into a quiet ally, then changed to his dragon form. At once, the white car's headlights all but bugged out over the incredible transformation then rabidly flashed on and off while wipers flip flopped wildly across the gleaming windscreen as its two doors flapped open and closed. Hovering before the very excited car, the little dragon cocked a thick eyebrow.

" What's that?" he asked as his companions revving speech became clear. " You've never seen a dragon before?" nodding at the string of beeps, backfires and shaking of chrome plated front bumper, Hakuryu proudly drew himself up. " Then be awed and dazzled by my might, for I'm the strongest dragon in the world!"

The number 53 gracing its bonnet vibrated, making the small dragon huff as he realized the car was _laughing_ at him.

" Oh come on!" he snapped indignantly while turning on a wing tip. " I'm hungry! Lets get food."

Jumping like a happy puppy, the car bounced on its back wheels then rolled obediently in the dragon's wake. At first, Hakuryu felt filling his belly would be a simple matter, but it quickly became clear to him that the humans of this market were not about to freely part with food. After several unsuccessful attempts at snatching tasty morsels, he sank down onto his friend's bonnet to growl his frustration.

" Guess I'll have to wait for Hakki to feed me."

Its bodywork rocking from side to side, the little car's engine roared nosily. Then with a great spinning of its tyres, the car flew into action. Sailing onto a large patch of grass it spun crazily, its wheels cutting up the lawn as it performed several high speed donuts. With everyone's eyes now glued to the strange spectacle, Hakuryu freely indulged in a mild feeding frenzy and once his belly was full, he flew low over his friend to signal their escape. So with a final squealing spin of tyres and a few cheerful Beep Beeps, the car roared off down the street in a cloud of sandy dust.

Once well clear of the market, Hakuryu laughed with delight as he swooped about his prancing companion.

" That was great!" he cried while alighting on the bonnet. " Oh wow! The way you tore it up out there! I really must remember to try that angle next time my friends are broke..which is often." Dealing the car an affectionate slap with his right wing, the dragon grinned from ear to ear. " So what shall we do next?"

A strident scream suddenly pierced the air, making both friends whip about to stare. A dark skinned man was advancing on a terrified woman, his gleaming red eyes, triangular ears and sharp fangs instantly marking him as a youkai.

" Damn!" yelled Hakuryu as fire blossomed between his teeth. " And my Hakki is nowhere in sight!" Casting an anxious glance at his friend, he noticed the twin visors draw down and the front bumper droop in a very distinctive frown as its engine roared threateningly. " But friend, that's a _youkai!_ It's dangerous!"

Rearing high onto its back wheels, the white car snarled a challenge then roared out to do battle. Whipping before the demonic creature, he cut off its attack then drove full at the beast to collect him on his hood. Charging at high speed, he then slammed to a sudden halt; it's bonnet flying up to fling the howling monster into a great puddle of gooey, sucking mud!

Flapping its doors, the car leaned forward to glare menacingly and taking the hint, the youkai bolted for the safety of the hills.

Bucking in triumph, the vehicle hooted its superiority before calmly returning to a stunned dragon's side.

" That.." remarked Hakuryu with a slow shake of his head, " was awesome!"

Its horn beeping softly, the car chuckled as it winked. Looking up at the sky, Hakuryu noticed it was starting to get late and that Hakki would soon be looking for him. Morphing back into his jeep form, he returned to the inn and a scant five minutes after parking, his beloved friend emerged with his dinner.

Green eyes closing, his head cocking to one side the young man smiled as he waved a hand toward the white car. " And who is your little friend?" Gazing gently on the car as it blinked at him, he slowly extended a hand to carefully drag his finger tips over the racing stripes. " Hello." he murmured softly as the car quivered under his touch. " What's your name?"

" He's called Herbie." said a voice behind him, making Hakki turn to nod a polite greeting. " He hasn't been causing trouble I hope."

" Oh no." smiled Hakki as he answered smoothly. " He has.. just been keeping my friend company."

Tossing her long black hair, the woman laughed as she caressed the car lovingly.

Rolling its headlights in the jeep-dragon's direction, the little bug asked his friend; " Do you think we could race some time?"

Endless...

And yes, I really did throw a Prince of Tennis gag in!


End file.
